M'rika
M'rika was a Bog Hag, shugenja, and artisan of the Spider Clan who joined the Otomo as Otomo M'rika. True Identity M'rika was a bog hag, who had infiltrated the Imperials and later the Otomo family. Her Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki knew her secret. M'rika (The Shadow's Embrance flavor) Bog hags had an intense hatred of beauty and life, having a desire to take and punish the beauty and life. For M'rika to wear the flesh of others as their own represented an expression of art and life. She posed as a ronin who displayed an incredible artistic talent at a young age, focusing mostly on painting. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 71 Sanctified Ones In her guise of a ronin, she served as a member of Empress Iweko's Sanctified Ones. In 1172 her cover as ronin was compromised as Soshi Yoshihara, the commander of the Sanctified Ones, suspected her true allegiance, but it was not known if M'rika was aware of it. Scenes from the Empire, Part 17, Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Becoming an Otomo After the Destroyer War M'rika ceased to be a Sanctified One and travelled to the colonies in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms, where she was responsible for blessing the land the Second City was built on. She married a prominent Otomo who visited the land and maintained the family's estates there, and she became Otomo M'rika. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman M'rika later moved farther south in the colonies and oversaw Imperial assets in the southern Mantis ports. Sensei to Otomo Suikihime M'rika, who wanted to mold and sculpt and shape a person, became the sensei of her niece Otomo Suikihime. Her apprentice was appointed to be the governor of the Colonies, after Suikihime's predecessor, Ikoma Katsuru, was murdered by Dark Naga in 1198. M'rika's preferred leadership method was said to be a very active approach. Her past allegiance to the Spider and her teachings to Suikihime were a secret who few knew. The Scorpion Clan learned it, and used the information to their advantage. Second City - The People, p. 24 Taking Kinto as Hostage Suikihime went into hiding after the Siege of the Second City. M'rika demanded satisfaction for the destruction of so many of her family's holdings by the siege of the Ninth Imperial Legion. Its commander, Shinjo Kinto, remanded himself into her custody until the matter could be resolved. There Will Be Blood, Part 1B, by Shawn Carman When riots began to happen in the Second City, M'rika saw it as an opportunity. She sent the Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana to parley with the interim Second City governor, Kuni Renyu. M'rika would release Kinto, so he would take command of the Imperial Legion camped outside the city, to police the colonial capital. All Renyu needed do, was ask for this favor from the Spider, a Clan the Kuni Daimyo despised. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Conflict with the Scorpion Bayushi Nomen broke a deal with her, to release Kinto in exchange to keep secret the allegiance of the Goju with the Spider. The Unicorn returned to command his Imperial Legion and aid the city guard against the rioters. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Once news that Journey's End City had fallen to the madmen, M'rika release Kinto of his bonds with the Otomo. The Imperial Legion rode forth to rescue the city, with its commander at the head. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Bayushi Suwabe, the yojimbo who took the place of Shinjo Kinto as a hostage, was killed and raised as an undead. He was sent against the Scorpion Embassy alongside a Goju corrupted Shosuro Konishi, where they were killed. The Goju and the Spider had been waiting for the right time to send a message to the Scorpion. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman See also * M'rika/Meta External Links * Otomo M'rika (The Shadow Embrace) * M'rika Exp (Gates of Chaos) Category:Spider Clan Members Otomo M'rika Category:Bog Hag